Un buen masaje
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Un masaje. Sin duda, eso era lo que Amber Riley necesitaba después de tantas horas de trabajo en el set de Glee. / Fic RileyStreet. Rating M.


_¡Hola! ¿No me esperabais tan pronto por aquí, verdad? xD Al parecer cuando quieres hacer un descanso es cuando todas las ideas te vienen a la cabeza, así que una de dos, o intentas evitarlas, o intentas escribirlas a ver qué sale de ahí. Esta idea en concreto no me vino a mí, sino a Paola. Le pertenece a ella, yo solo la he llevado al papel. ^.^ Quería un masaje y... aquí lo tiene xDD_

_**Aviso:** El fic es Rating M, es decir, contiene "smut". Lo digo porque hay gente a la que no le gusta leerlo, así les aviso antes por si acaso._

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que me habéis pedido más fics RileyStreet en los últimos días. Sois unos malvados, estáis haciendo que los shippee demasiado xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Estos chicos no me pertenecen. Pauline tampoco xD**

* * *

_**Un buen masaje:**_

Amber Riley estaba empezando a desesperarse. No era que tuviese prisa por marcharse de allí, al fin y al cabo, aquella camilla de masajes en la que permanecía acostada era sumamente cómoda. El problema no estaba ahí, sino en el hecho de que llevaba veinte minutos completamente desnuda sobre ella, con solo una toalla por encima. Una toalla que intentaba taparle el trasero, sin conseguirlo. ¿Dónde se había metido Pauline? ¿Se la había tragado la tierra? No solía llegar tarde y estaba empezando a cabrearse. Aquellos días de estrés necesitaban un buen masaje que la relajase, pero al revés de lo que habría esperado, el masaje conseguiría el efecto contrario, ponerla de los nervios.

—Cinco minutos más. Esperaré solo cinco minutos más y luego, me iré.

Ni siquiera tenía con ella su teléfono móvil para entretenerse en twitter. Se lo había dejado en el bolso y no pensaba, ni de broma, levantarse a por él con esa toalla que no le tapaba nada. No, tendría que esperar. Seguir esperando hasta que Pauline decidiese por fin aparecer.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Olvidarse de aquel cansancio y estrés de aquellas semanas y relajarse. Había vuelto a Glee y por fin, parecía tener una historia que contar. Una historia divertida según había escrito en twitter. Estaba contenta, feliz, y a la vez, completamente rendida.

La puerta se abrió finalmente, cerrándose segundos después. Pero nadie le habló. La persona que acababa de entrar en la estancia, se había colocado a su lado.

—¿Pauline? —preguntó, sin ver nada, con su cabeza colocada en el agujero de la camilla. Con dificultad pudo oír un "sí" que parecía venir de muy lejos, y unos manos hurgando entre los botes que había sobre la mesa de los aceites y las cremas—. Creí que me habías dado plantón —dijo, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y notando ya las manos en su espalda, al tiempo que oía un "no" más grave que el sonido anterior.

Aquellas manos empezaron a hacer maravillas con los dedos, o al menos, eso era lo que ella sentía cada vez que hacían contacto con su piel. Aunque, ésa vez, parecía haberlas untado demás y el aceite hacía que los dedos de la masajista resbalasen demasiado hasta el punto de posarse cerca de aquella toalla que no servía para nada. ¡Sí! ¡Cada vez se perdían más abajo!

—¿Pauline? —preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo las manos subir a su cuello.

—¿Ummm? —oyó, notando la respiración de la chica junto a su oreja.

_Ohh..._

No era Pauline. No podía ser ella. Tenía las manos demasiado grandes y esa respiración... Ese... Ese aliento junto a su oreja. ¡Estúpido Chord! ¡Iba a matarle! ¡Lo haría cuando acabase con ese masaje!

Sus manos volvieron a bajar, deteniéndose en su cintura, al tiempo que ésa vez, su oreja derecha notaba el soplido del chico. Aquello que él solía hacerle y que la encendía todo el tiempo. Solo con un soplido, Dios mío.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo ahora aquellas manos por toda su espalda. Éstas seguían resbalando demasiado y ahora se perdían en los laterales de la camilla, buscando tocar sus pechos. Su boca no tardó en unirse a aquellas manos, sin importar lo resbaladiza que estaba su piel. Sus labios dejaban finos besos en su espalda y ella empezaba a gemir con cada uno de ellos.

—¿Me echaste mucho de menos? —lo oyó por fin, sin necesidad de esconder su verdadera voz.

—Nope —respondió ella al momento, mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

—Mentirosa... —dijo él, llevando ahora una de sus manos a sus piernas y perdiéndose en el interior de ellas—. ¡Qué mentirosa eres...! —rió, notando cómo toda ella se movía para sentirlo. La toalla no había tardado en desaparecer, y ahora el chico acariciaba aquel trasero que le ponía a mil.

—¿Estás cómoda ahí? —preguntó, agachando la cabeza para buscar su mirada, y ella se la devolvió, llena de deseo y rabia.

—Chord... Voy a matarte —masculló, conteniendo otro gemido. El chico había vuelto a cubrirla con su mano, y ésta se movía muy lentamente, sin darle lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Por qué? Solo he venido a darte un masaje —rió, buscando su nariz con su otra mano libre y emitiendo un sonoro "boop".

—¿Un masaje? —preguntó ella, ronroneando, y moviendo sus caderas para rozarse con la mano de él. La estaba torturando y ella lo mataría. Vaya si lo haría.

—Uno especial.

—Chord, ¿dónde está Pauline?

—No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que no va a venir. No te preocupes.

—¿Has cerrado la puerta con llave?

—Ajá —respondió él, viendo cómo la chica se levantaba finalmente.

—Uno rápido —dijo, comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajándoselos.

Oh... Puede que ella ya estuviera húmeda, pero sin duda, no era la única que estaba preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir en aquella habitación.

Amber sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle el primer beso de todos los que vendrían aquella tarde.

—¿Por qué rápido? No... Yo quiero tomarme mi tiempo, quiero ir despacio y... —le explicaba, mientras sus dedos se posaban ahora en sus pechos y los rozaba, notando su dureza.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo ante aquella situación. No. No podía dejar que él ganase. Siempre hacían lo que él quería, no era justo. Y Chord disfrutaba tentándola. Haciéndola esperar. ¡De ningún modo!

—Chord Overstreet, házmelo rápido y ahora mismo. Ya —demandó, sosteniéndolo por los cuellos de su camisa.

—Vale, vale —rió—. Seré tan rápido que ni siquiera te darás cuenta.

—No te burles de mí —protestó ella, introduciendo su mano en sus calzoncillos y palmeando su miembro —. O el pequeño Chordy...

—Chssss. No lo harás —le aseguró él, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo y recostándola sobre la camilla, ésta vez hacia arriba.

—Chord... —suspiró, viendo cómo las manos grandes de él, le abrían las piernas despacio y ambas desaparecían de su vista, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza—. Dije rápido...

—Silencio... —susurró él.

—Uggggh. Te odio.

—Ajá... —murmuró el chico, con sus labios perdidos en ella.

—¡Te odio mucho! —exclamó, al tiempo que sus manos buscaban su pelo rubio y lo apretaban entre sus dedos—. Mucho... Mucho...

Su lengua estaba haciendo maravillas en aquellos pliegues tratando de hacerla llegar y ella apenas podía respirar.

En la habitación se oían las risas de él, que hacían una melodía entre sus piernas, para luego silenciarla con la succión de su boca.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Chord! —gritó, sin temer elevar su voz, moviendo las caderas mientras él la sostenía para recibir todo lo que ella pudiese darle.

—¿Seguro que lo quieres rápido? Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —bromeó, levantando su cabeza y acercándose a ella sin dudar.

—Uffff. Calla y bésame —protestó la chica, tirando de él hacia la camilla.

Entre besos, las manos de ella trataban de deshacerse de su camisa, al tiempo que Chord reía e intentaba ayudarla.

Los pantalones no tardaron en desaparecer también como lo habían hecho la camisa y los zapatos. Y las manos de ella, buscaron su piel mientras él la besaba y trataba de subirse a la camilla.

—Esto es imposible —resopló—. ¿Por qué son tan altas?

Amber rió, negando con la cabeza. Observando cómo ahora el chico se agachaba y metía la cabeza debajo de la camilla.

—Chord, ¿qué haces?

—Busco la manivela para bajarla.

—Deja eso, por favor te lo pido —Siempre igual. Le encantaba torturarla hasta dárselo todo por completo. Demonio de chico.

—Pero yo quería... No importa. Ven —le pidió, arrastrándola hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos el suelo de la habitación.

—Está frío —protestó ella.

—Lo siento... ¿Quieres mis calcetines?

—No quiero tus calcetines, Chord. Quiero hacerlo ya. Ufff. ¡Me desesperas! —exclamó, más estresada que cuando había entrado por aquella puerta.

Él no tardó en juntar de nuevo sus bocas para callarla con infinitos besos.

—Date la vuelta —susurró, con sus manos bajando de nuevo por su piel.

—¿Ummm? —La chica no le había oído con claridad. Era completamente imposible cuando su novio había vuelto a llevar sus manos hacia aquel lugar que lo llamaba a gritos.

—Date la vuelta —repitió.

—Le tienes demasiado cariño a esta postura, ¿lo sabes? —rió, obedeciendo a su petición e inclinándose sobre la camilla.

—Es una de las mejores para encontrar a Wally —sonrió él, buscando su entrada y empujándose dentro.

—Oh, sí... Wally... —dijo ella también, apretando con sus dedos la sábana de la camilla.

Wally. El nombre por el cuál Chord se refería al punto G. Amber había tenido que disimular sus risas la primera vez que le había oído decir aquello. Había creído que el chico bromeaba pero de verdad lo llamaba así.

Chord se empujaba en su interior al tiempo que, de vez en cuando, sus manos sostenían su trasero y recorrían su espalda.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Estoy... muy... bien —respondió ella, sintiendo cómo el chico se inclinaba para dejar nuevos besos en su cuello.

—¿Podrías... podrías girarte? Quiero... quiero verte —trataba de hablar, obteniendo las risas de ella como respuesta.

Nunca tenía suficiente y eso a Amber le encantaba. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo besó de nuevo, acariciándolo con su mano, jugando con él como lo hacía siempre.

—Levanta la pierna un poco —susurró él, con dificultad, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de su novia en su miembro.

—¿Soy una acróbata ahora?

—Shhh. Hazlo —repitió, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

—Sí, señor. ¿Pretende encontrar mejor a Wally así? —respondió, haciendo lo que él le pedía, viendo cómo esa vez, él se introducía rápidamente en ella.

—Oh... Voy a encontrarlo... —le aseguró, empujándose con fuerza hasta el fondo—. Y cuando lo haga... le diré... Hola... ¿Qué tal?... ¿Cómo se está ahí dentro?... Bien, ¿verdad?... Yo... Adoro estar... Ahí dentro... Es un sitio... Caliente... Y húmedo... Y apretado... Donde dan... buenos masajes —le contaba, introduciéndose en ella sin vacilar, una y otra vez.

—¿Buenos masajes? —preguntó, recorriendo su cuello con sus uñas.

—Los mejores... —le aseguró él.

La boca de Amber buscó también su cuello y lo mordió sin remordimientos, como había hecho tantas otras veces, para luego, lamer la marca que había dejado en su piel.

—Dios, Amber. No hagas eso.

—¿Lo qué? —rió, a la que vez que él aminoraba sus embestidas y ella volvía a morderle de nuevo en aquel cuello tan sexy.

—Dios... No... No lo hagas —suplicó, aumentando de nuevo la velocidad y abrazando el cuerpo de la chica—. Sabes que no puedo... sí... No... —Apenas podía hablar, buscando ahora con sus dedos la liberación de la chica—. Hazlo tú... primero...

—No... No... Oh, Chord... Señor... —Dios mío, lo mataría. Iba a matarlo por aquello, estaba completamente segura.

¡Pero a besos! ¡Lo mataría a besos!

Trató de recuperar la respiración, al sentirlo salir de su interior. Él sí la había matado y tardaría unos minutos en poder moverse con facilidad. ¡Demonios! Todos sabrían lo que habían hecho. No. Todos sabían en todo momento cuando lo hacían. Su novio era incansable y ella no sabía ni quería negarse a sentirlo.

—¿Te ha gustado el masaje? —preguntó Chord, recuperando el aliento y acariciando su rostro para darle un beso suave.

—Me ha desestresado, si era eso lo que pretendías. Pero presiento que mi espalda está peor que antes —le dijo, viendo cómo el chico cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca triste—. Chord, estoy bien. Estoy muy bien —le sonrió, apartando su pelo rubio de sus hermosos ojos—. Tienes que cortarte el pelo, por favor.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de cortártelo. Sabes que me encantan tus rizos.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó, acariciando sus orejas.

—No te burles. Lo sabes perfectamente —dijo, sonriendo, al ver cómo ella asentía y se mordía el labio—. Eres preciosa.

—Oh, no. No, no.

—¿No qué?

—No quieras otro rápido, tenemos que irnos —respondió ella, haciéndolo a un lado y buscando sus cosas. Mirándose al espejo, palideciendo al ver lo desastre que estaba hecha—. Dios mío, estoy llena de aceite.

Chord rió, encogiendo sus hombros, al tiempo que ella rehuía su mirada y le lanzaba la ropa del chico a las manos.

—Vamos, vístete.

—A sus órdenes, Ms Pretty.

Amber resopló de nuevo, apresurándose a limpiarse y vestirse antes de que alguien llegase allí, pero aquello habría sido pedir demasiado. Unos golpes en la puerta los pillaron a medio vestir, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Dios mío, te lo dije. ¡Te lo dije, Chord!

—Shhh. Si no te oyen, se irán. Solo tienes que guardar silencio.

—¿Silencio? No estaríamos metidos en este problema si hubieras esperado a que llegasemos a mi casa. Tú y tu manía de querer hacerlo en cualquier... —No pudo acabar la frase. Los labios de él chocaron con los de ella, callándola con un beso. Amber trató de separarlo, pero era imposible. Señor... qué magia hacía con sus manos. La volvía loca y hacía que se olvidase de todo.

_Uffff..._

—¡Chicos! ¡Abrid! ¡Sé que estáis ahí!

—¿Hemo? —dijeron los dos a la vez, separándose.

—Vamos, dejad el sobeteo para más tarde. Tenemos escena Bram en dos minutos.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Vístete ya! ¡YA! —chilló Amber, acabando de ponerse su camiseta.

—Vale, vale. Ya voy... —Chord buscó sus zapatos debajo de la camilla con los pies, mientras trataba de ponerse la camiseta. A punto estuvo de caerse de no ser por la ayuda de Amber.

—¡Cuidado! ¡No destroces nada!

—No destrozo nada —protestó, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Chicos? ¿Habéis terminado ya? —oyeron del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Aún sigue fuera? —dijeron los dos a la vez de nuevo.

—Supongo que tendremos que salir —dijo Amber, estirándose para darle un beso de despedida.

—¿Y esto?

—¿No lo quieres? Devuélvemelo —rió, recibiendo otro por parte de él.

Jesús, estaba completamente enamorada de él, y el chico la correspondía. Como un tonto, como un loco. Y se lo demostraba cada día. Con canciones, con flores. Con citas en la intimidad. No era un amor público, pero no le importaba. Le bastaba con poder estar a su lado, disfrutar de su piel y de sus besos. Compartir su vida con él y verlo cada mañana al levantarse.

—¿Se habrá ido ya? —preguntó él, buscando su mano para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Creo que sí. Salgamos —respondió, aceptándola y entrelazando los dedos.

Chord buscó la llave en el bolsillo de los pantalones y la hizo girar lentamente, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una HeMo sonriente, que acariciaba con cariño su barriga de embarazada.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? —quiso saber él, cerrando la puerta, completamente rojo.

—Me lo dijo Pauline.

—Oh... ¡Estafadora! ¡Me aseguró que no se lo diría a nadie! Veréis cuando la vea, ¡me va a oír!

Ambas rompieron a reír ante la cara de enfado del rubio.

—Espero que os hayáis cuidado, porque así es como se hacen los bebés. ¿Lo sabéis, no? —preguntó Heather, mirándolos fijamente.

Chord y Amber la miraron y luego se miraron ambos, sin saber qué responder.

—Ahhh, un bebé RileyStreet... ¿Os imagináis? —rió, ante la cara de pánico de los dos chicos.

* * *

THE END

_No sé si este era la dirección que esperabas que llevase tu idea, Paola, pero... I regret nothing xDD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Loco? ¿No creíble? ¿Demasiado heavy? Hacédmelo saber en un review, animaos ^.^ Nos vemos pronto, o quizás no, quién sabe ;) Mil gracias por leer mis idas de olla, sobretodo ésta xDD_

_Sed buenos y a sonreír._

_Syl_


End file.
